


Love is the secret ingredient?

by imaboringperson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaboringperson/pseuds/imaboringperson
Summary: Ever since the start of high-school, Levi and Hange always go home together until there was a time they did not. According to Hange, her reason is that she's gonna conduct a special experiment that includes something sweet... Of course, she won't tell Levi what it is. Or atleast...not until the right time comes.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

It was a boring class. Everyone was minding their own business, all of their attention on everything but the woman in front of them that was lecturing something about a principle that she discussed in a boring voice. The woman is their teacher who just wants to get the hell out of the classroom.  
  
The same goes for her students, They badly wished for the sound of the ringing bell to be heard already so they can finally go home after a tiring day of school. But the student who was excited to go home the most was..Hange Zoe  
  
Hange is normally an attentive student. She participates and answers the teacher's questions every time. whatever subject it may be. This time though, she was focused on her notebook where she writes words on the paper. At first glance, it might look like Hange is taking class notes but her seatmate, who happened to take a peek at her notebook, has concluded that it wasn't class notes she's writing. It's way too neat to be her regular class notes that are scrawny and messy.  
  
_"Levi, if you wanted to copy my answers, there's always the chance to tell me"_ Hange closed the notebook and then turned to her right where her seatmate is sitting only to find him facing the front, probably to avoid Hange's teasing looks.  
  
_"I already have answers four eyes, I don't need yours"_ he replied, his attention at the random numbers present on the board that he didn't care about. _"Shouldn't you be listening to the lesson, shitty glasses?"_ he added.

Hange returned to her normal sitting position, pushing her glasses up her face with the use of her fingers, and then smiled. _"Same to you. You should be paying attention in class but noooo, you were looking at my notebook"_

_"Do tell me why you were looking at my notebook"_ she smirked but didn't make any movement to face Levi.

Even if Levi doesn't see Hange's smirk, he knows she's smirking. There's that tone she uses every time she teases him, a tone he's familiar with. It usually meant Hange was sinning whatever argument they have between them but Levi won't give her the satisfaction of winning.  
  
By opening his mouth, he planned to reply to Hange's earlier statement but he was suddenly interrupted.  
  
_"Ms. Zoe, stop talking with Mr.Ackerman. Come to the board and answer number two"  
  
_Now that Hange's name was mentioned in front of the whole class, both Levi and Hange were now quiet and mumbled an apology to the class. With their apologies spoken, Hange stood up from her seat and went to the board where she will answer question number two.  
  
There was a question written on the board and Hange stared at it for a second before moving to it closer and then writing down her answer. The way her hand is moving, which stops every now and then, would make it look like Hange is unsure of the answer but that was not the case.   
  
From where Levi is sitting, it appeared that the brunette is just writing down random numbers which caused some whispers from his classmates around his area.  
  
" _Was that taught already?"  
  
"Isn't that next week's lesson?"  
_

Whispers about how difficult and impossible it to answer that question continued but Levi did not bother acknowledging them. Instead, just like the rest of the class, he has his eyes focused on the girl answering the said difficult question. The difference though, while the rest of his classmates are worried about her answer, Levi is not.  
  
After all, he knows Hange. And he thinks she'll get the answer right.  
  
No. He knows Hange will arrive at the correct answer  
  
Seconds passed and Hange finally faced the class, a smile on her face as she returned the whiteboard marker on the desk. When she saw Levi staring at her, she waved to him and he quickly looked away. Thankfully, no one amongst their classmates saw it.  
  
_"Ms. Zoe"_

Suddenly, there was a tense atmosphere circling around the classroom as the students wait for another word to confirm whether Hange's answer is wrong or right. Their teacher has her eyes switching back and forth between the textbook and the board until she finally closed the book and started to speak.  
  
_"Are you sure about your answer, Zoe?"_ her teacher asked with a stern voice as she picks p the marker found on top of the desk and walked closer to the board, removing the cap of the marker.  
  
Hange can only give a nod as an answer to the question but when her eyes saw what she answered, an air of confidence surrounded her, and she decided to talk. " _Yes, I am"_ Hange confirmed and then looked at her teacher straight in the eyes.  
  
It was a short staring contest that only ended when a smile appeared on the teacher's face, the marker now on the surface of the board.  
  


" _It is correct_ " their teacher turned to face the class, more specifically, to face one student. _"Mr. Ackerman, you better thank Ms. Zoe that her answer was correct, or else you would have been the one to answer number five"_

Hange sent Levi a victorious look and mouthed something along the words of _"thank me later"_ which caused an irritated expression to appear on Levi's face and that made Hange's smile so much wider.

_"You can go back to your seat now, Great job"_ her teacher complimented, and Hange started walking away from the board and approached her seat. But before that, she had to high-five Mike and Nanaba's hands as they congratulate her for getting the correct answer. Once she was settled on her chair, she placed her open hand beside Levi, waiting for a high-five. But instead, what she got was something wet sprayed on her hands. 

Because of the wet liquid trickling down on her hands, she was forced to close it and rubbed her two hands together, spreading whatever the hell it was Levi sprayed into her hands. Though she has an idea what it is. _"I was asking for a high-five, not a hand spray"_ she stated and continued rubbing her hands together. _"But thanks anyway"_

" _Your hands are filthy"_ he declared and put the hand spray inside his bag, ignoring Hange's string of complaints.

To prove that her hands were clean, she spread them out in front of him, showing her palm. _"See I told you it's-"_ she started but before Hange can finish, Levi slightly leaned near to Hange's side and extended his hands to reach her spread-out palm.  
  
Once his hands were close enough, he high-fived Hange's open hands and then quickly retreated it, barely giving Hange time to react. 

_"There you got your high-five"_ he muttered and then went back to his normal position earlier. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Hange just staring blankly at her palm, and judging from her action, Levi predicts that she will have a reaction after five seconds.

Levi was right. After five seconds have passed, Hange finally stopped staring at her palm and turned her head towards Levi, eyebrows furrowed together and her mouth in a frown. _"That's unfairrrr, I wasn't prepared"_ she whined. 

_"I gave you a high-five, there's nothing unfair about that"_ He sighed and took his eyes away from the board to look at Hange. _"It's what you wanted"_

Hange's frown disappeared but with her eyebrows still furrowed, she placed her hands in front of Levi's face. _"It's unfaiiiirrrrr, do it again"_ she demanded another high five with a determined look. 

_"It's just a high five four-eyes"_ he replied, facing Hange but not looking at her determined eyes. 

The determined look didn't leave Hange's face even though she started to mock Levi. _"Since it's just a high-five, it shouldn't be that hard for you right?"_

_"If I give you a high five will you shut up"_

_"Hm, only for one hour shorty"_

Hearing that, Levi slowly moved his hands closer to Hange to give her the high-five that she wanted and to shut her up because it is becoming annoying. The moment their hands made contact with each other is also the moment when they were interrupted by a teacher's scolding.

_"Mr. Ackerman, Ms. Zoe, this is the second time today"_

At the teacher's scolding, the class turned their heads to Levi and Hange and both of them slightly widened their eyes at the realization that the whole class is watching.

Not only that, but there was also the fact that their hands are currently joined together because of the high-five from earlier. They weren't able to remove their hands from each other since the teacher suddenly called them, giving them no time to react and catching the two of them on the spot with their touching hands. 

Anyone can get the wrong idea at the sight. Unfortunately, their teacher is part of that "anyone". 

_"If you two want to hold hands, you are free to do so but please do it after my class or at least be subtle about it_ "  
  
Their teacher cleared her throat and went back to the lesson, causing both Levi and Hange to put down their hands and once again mutter an apology.

* * *

The rest of the class continued without any more disturbances until it finally ended and the bell finally rang. A sign that their school is over and is allowed to go to their respective homes now. 

Hange stretched her body, raising up her hands on to the air and then making a sound similar to a yawn. _"Ah, finally classes are over"_

_"Oi, four-eyes. I have cleaning duty today"_ Levi announced as he opened the cleaning closet, revealing the dust and the falling brooms. From his pocket, he took out a handkerchief and covered his mouth with it.  
  
" _You can go wait outside the school gates,"_ he said but because of the handkerchief covering his mouth, it became barely understandable. 

It didn't concern Levi because even without telling her, she will wait for him and then the two of them go home together. It's been kind of a routine for them. Sometimes, on the way, they even stop at food stalls to satisfy their hunger or Hange's hunger. Levi has no idea when the going home together thing started, but one thing he knows for sure is that it's nowhere near over yet. 

And oh boy was he wrong because the next words that came out from Hange's mouth were the exact opposite of his thoughts. 

_"Oh, I'm sorry Levi...."_ Hange apologized as she shoves her notebooks and pens inside her bag, sending Levi an apologetic look.

_"I can't go home with you today..."_

Levi stopped his sweeping for a second and then continued, keeping his face facing down the floor to check the dirt on the ground. _"You have to do something?"_

_"Uhhh yeah... something like that."_ She hesitated as she approaches Levi who still has his face down, staring at the dirt he's sweeping. _"Don't worry clean freak, I'll make it up to you"_ she put her hands on top of Levi's head and ruffled his hair. _"I promise"_

He just groaned at Hange's action and avoided more of her ruffling, annoyed that it only makes his hair messy. _"Just go, "_

And with that, Hange said her farewell and exited the door, leaving Levi alone inside the classroom as he dropped the broom and took a seat on the nearby chair to fix his hair.  
  
_"What was that for?"_ he whispered on the now empty classroom, using his bangs to hide his eyes.

This was the first time they didn't go home together. For the past few months, even if Hange or Levi has something to do after school and even if it takes hours for that activity to be over, they always wait for each other and they always go home together. But today, they did not. 

Of course, Levi understands if Hange has some things to do but he got to admit that going home without the eccentric voice of his companion will be something unusual in his life. 

The same can be said for Hange. As she walks the familiar road to her house, an odd silence surrounded her walk without Levi to talk to. They always go home together and not being by Levi's side feels strange. While she does feel guilty and desires to turn around and invite Levi to come home with her, she won't do that. 

It will be difficult hiding from Levi out of all people, he knows her more than she knows herself...but for his sake, the surprise must not be spoiled. It will remain a secret until the right time comes.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_"Please come again"_

Those were the words Hange last heard as she pushed a door open, exiting the store with two grocery bags in each hand. _"Ok this should do it"_

 _"I'm going broke for a month but it's gonna be worth it."_ She mumbled to herself, stopping to pull up the hood of her jacket to cover her head and face.

_"Can't let him see me, especially since I said I have something to do"_

Well, technically she does have something to do. And that something is somehow related to hiding from Levi even though his house is located at the road Hange is currently walking at. She was walking carefully as to not make any noise, one little noise might get Levi's attention and that would have spoiled the surprise.

Fortunately, she only lasted 5 minutes on Levi's road before she reached the crossroad where she turned left to reach her house. While walking there, she remembered something. _"Ah, damn it. I still have homework to do_ " she groaned and was tempted to throw the bag of groceries on the ground but stopped when its contents fell on the ground.

 _"Oh come on"_ she complained, kneeling down at the ground to pick up the fallen contents. Just as she was about to stand up, a voice from behind startled her.

" _Hange-san?"_

Her first instinct when she heard someone call out to her was to hide the grocery bags behind her back but turns out there was no need to. The one in front of him isn't someone she's supposed to be hiding from, it's not Levi who called to her. Much to her relief. 

"Oh hello there Moblit" she stood up and sent the boy a smile, hoping to ease his obvious worry in his facial expression. _"What are you doing here?"_

Despite Hange's efforts, the worried look on Moblit's face did not disappear in fact he spoke with concern as he walks closer to Hange.  
  
 _"I'll help you"_ Moblit took the grocery bags out of Hange's grasp and started walking alongside her.

 _"Are these chocolates and tea? Why did you buy them?"_ Moblit has noticed what was inside the bag and questioned Hange, his curiosity getting the best of him but he has an idea. _"Is it because Valentine's Day is near"_

The last statement from Moblit caused Hange to stop her tracks and turned to face him with a neutral expression. _"I wanted chocolates today so I bought some"_

 _"Even though you're broke for the past few months...."_ Moblit obviously did not believe what Hange said. It's just way too suspicious. He might not know Hange that well compared to Levi but he still is Hange's friend and he is aware of some of Hange's antics. For example, Hange is the type who wouldn't spend her money on edible food since she mostly spends it on books and other experimental materials. 

Because of that fact, it was only natural for Moblit to be suspicious. But, suspicious as he may be, he already has an idea of what Hange's up to. _"  
  
It looks like you're making chocolates for Levi. Am I right?" _

_"Fine, fine, there's no use in hiding it anyway"_  
  
With a sigh, she turned to Moblit and clapped her hands together. _"Please don't tell Levi. It's a surprise for him_ " she pleaded as she bows to Moblit.

 _"Don't worry, I won't tell"_ Moblit smiled at Hange and opened the plastic to take a peek. While staring at the different flavors of tea inside the plastic, his mind arrived with a question. "  
  
 _Where are you going to make your chocolates? Do you know how to make some? Do you need help?"_

Hange can only chuckle at Moblit's worried expression as she answers his question one by one. " _I'm borrowing my parent's laboratory so I'm making it there, I haven't tried making chocolates yet for as long as I lived but still I don't need your help because I'm the one giving the chocolates to Levi, not you."_

 _"I do appreciate the offer. Thank you"_ she told him and they continued their walk, their earlier conversation about school turning into a conversation about chocolates where Moblit informed Hange about how to make chocolate, tempering of chocolate, designing of chocolate, and a lot more in the span of ten minutes. Which did not cover a lot.

Moblit hoped that Hange took note of what he is saying, if she didn't she might accidentally blow up the lab. Wait...Lab?

" _HANGE-SAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAB??"_ He shouted using his loud worried voice that he uses on Hange whenever she's up to no good. His shout was so loud that it attracted some unwanted attention, it didn't last long since the people quickly went back to mind their own businesses.

She can only turn her head sideways at the extreme worry Moblit has on his face. It's just a lab, she's familiar with a lab already. When she was a kid, she always hangs around at her parent's laboratory while watching them experiment with chemicals and other substances. There are also times when Hange are allowed to use the lab and do her own experiments there. Maybe, there are one or three times she almost caused an accidental explosion but other than that, Hange doesn't understand the amount of worry Moblit expresses. 

_"What do I mean lab? I'm making it at the lab?_ " She spoke in an unsure tone, confused about the question and more confused at the answer she gave him.

 _"How about the kitchen?"_ Moblit tried to convince Hange even though he had a feeling it isn't gonna be that easy. Or successful.

 _"Where's the fun in that?_ " Hange shrugged her shoulders together as she leaped over the small puddle of water.

Moblit stopped walking with his mouth gaped open at another realization. His companion didn't notice that Moblit stopped because she sped up her speed to reach her house. Just as she was about to touch the doorknob, Moblit chased after her and reached her the plastic full of groceries. "Hange-san, you aren't thinking of using lab materials for something as simple as chocolates right?"

Hange thanked Moblit as she takes the plastic of ingredients from him, sending him a mischievous look that is accompanied by her answer to Moblit's question..kind of. 

_"Don't worry, I'll make sure to sterilize them first"_

* * *

Finally, after three hours and eight subjects, she's finally done with her homework for the whole week. The remaining time was used for searching on how to make chocolates but because she was way too interested, time moved forward and she didn't even notice that it was evening already. To be exact it was 10 in the evening.

By the time she noticed, she immediately sprang up from her seat and moved her head around in all sorts of directions, searching for something. Once her eyes landed on the bed, she found what she was searching for and grabbed it with no hesitation. After that, she ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get a silver key and the plastic of ingredients she bought earlier. Since she was in a rush, she didn't even make an effort to read the note beside the key. 

The note was from her parents and written there were reminders of what Hange shouldn't do. Like maybe, blow up the lab by accident. 

_"I won't blow it up, how hard can making chocolates be?"_ She said to herself before covering herself with the hood of her jacket. It was raining outside, it isn't that strong but it's still raining and that is the reason why she needed a jacket. 

While on her way to the lab, she just figured out that it would have been better if she brought an umbrella. That thought only occurred to her when the rain becomes intense on her way to the destination. Luckily, the trip to the lab only took minutes and Hange was able to seek shelter before the rain got intense. 

There was a problem though...if the rain continues on for hours, she's not sure if she can leave the lab at all. No umbrella is present outside the door which means she has no means of leaving the lab unless she runs the slippery road. Which she will not do because first, it's slippery and she might lose her balance. Second, she might catch a cold and she really doesn't need to catch one right now. Especially since she has her plans for this week. She's not risking either of those scenarios. 

Right now, there are more important things she should take care of. And that includes making chocolates at this very late time of night. 

_"Geez, the things I do for that clean freak"_ she spoke with fondness in her voice as she unlocks the door with a clicking sound by using the key. 

She was greeted with the familiar smell of the laboratory she got used to due to her many visits. Switching on the lights, she walked to the counter and placed her things on top of it. 

In her area, chairs were present and she decided that she'll think about what she will do first before actually starting anything. It would prevent accidents..for now.

Earlier, while she was searching up information about the methods of making chocolate she also made a table of how many ingredients to add to each sample. And now, at this moment, she is at her phone studying the ingredients needed for each sample. Or at least, she was.

Instead of studying the chocolate recipe, her eyes were stuck rereading the message she accidentally opened earlier. The message was from six hours ago and Hange did notice it earlier when she was studying because of the chime of the notification sound. Although she did not even bother checking the message since she is aware that if she even tries to leave the message on seen, her progress in doing homework and studying will stop.

Besides, there's no need to double-check who sent the message anyway. There's only one person that sends a message at that time of day. And that person is of course no other than the one she's making chocolates for. 

That was earlier. Now, she has a smile planted on her face as her fingers danced on the keyboard of her phone, typing a reply. 

_Shitty Glasses: YOU WENT HOME AT 6 PM??. WE WERE DISMISSED AT 4 PM WEREN'T WE??_

While waiting for a reply, she decided to do the task she was originally supposed to do but just as her hand was about to open the file, a notification popped up and her hand transferred from the file to tap the notification.

It was a message from Levi, it read:

_Clean Freak: Wow, it took you like what? four hours to reply. That's some constipation there if you were having a shit for four hours already._

_Shitty Glasses: Awwwww it's only the first time we didn't go home together and you missed me already?_

_Clean freak: shut up._

When Hange read the message, she only beamed at it and then release a chuckle as she types another message to start up a topic for the conversation. Due to her excitement to talk to Levi, she may or not have disregarded the fact that she has chocolates to make. 

_Shitty Glasses: so what are you doing right now?_

A reply was not a thing she was expecting to receive. Nevertheless, that's what greeted her and surprisingly, it didn't even take hours like the usual Levi would have done

_Clean Freak: Wasting time_

That was a surprise. Not only was his reply fast, but his reply is also very strange. But Hange didn't really care whether it's strange or not. Whatever messages she will receive, she will reply to.

_Shitty Glasses: That's new, you're studying in the middle of the night?_

_Shitty Glasses: Wanna know what I'm up to?_

The next reply was something Hange expected and wasn't surprised by the least.

_Clean Freak: No._

Yup. She thought right and both Levi and Hange know what's gonna be done next. 

_Shitty Glasses: Can you guess what I'm doing?_

_Clean Freak: I don't want to. Just sleep shitty glasses it's 12 am already._

_Shitty Glasses: ok since you don't want to hear about what happened with my day, I'll ask you about your day instead. Also, thanks for being concerned <3_

_Clean Freak: Spare me._

Hange smirked at her phone. She finally got him cornered and she was certain the next message is gonna activate his "I don't care but I actually do" personality.

_Shitty Glasses: You should have just ignored my messages if you wanted to be spared. You are practically asking me to talk to you and I have no complaints btw. I like talking to you :D_

She sent her reply and was eager on how Levi is gonna answer to her message. If Levi doesn't answer, she would use it as teasing and slandering material for the whole month but if he does reply, then no slandering material but hey at least her curiosity is being fed.

Few minutes have passed and there was still no reply. Without anything to do, Hange got bored and started spinning on her chair. Once she realized there was no reply to her message, she sighed and typed another one, not wanting to end the conversation with her friend.

_Shitty Glasses: I heard your tch for some reason lol_

_Clean Freak: Shut up._

Even though the reply was just two words, Hange lightened up and her pace increased as she continues to spin the chair around, causing her body to move along with the spinning motion.

From there, they started a conversation about who knows what. It was always random every second but for some reason, Levi has the ability to understand those messages Hange sent that would confuse normal people. 

But then again, Levi, himself, is an abnormal or at least according to Hange. 

Their conversation seems like there's no end until Levi changed the topic and sent a message to Hange which surprised her because Levi rarely changes the topic. 

_Clean Freak: Open the door shitty glasses._

She blinked at the message and tried to process what he meant by opening the door. The moment realization came to her, she widened her eyes and quickly typed a response but making sure that she doesn't sound like she's hiding something or panicking.

_Shitty Glasses: Wait? Where are you?_

By acting like she doesn't have any idea about what is happening, it might hide the fact that she's panicking about the supposedly secret being revealed to the only one who doesn't need to be informed about it.

_Clean freak: I'm outside your house four-eyes, open the door it's fucking freezing here._

_Shitty Glasses: Why are you at my door?_

Surprisingly, the answer to her question was fast.

_Clean freak: My mom baked something and she asked me to bring it to you._

Not to be distrusting or anything but Hange doubts Levi's message. It was 12 am why would his mom bake something at 12 am? Unless this is his way of showing that he wished to visit Hange's house. Or wish to meet the person itself, Hange.

It's really not unusual for Levi to visit her house in the middle of the night even though they have classes tomorrow. In fact, it's been a normal occurrence for the two of them to visit each other's houses at any time. It's Hange who initiates the visits most of the time though. 

One time, While Hange walks the road to Levi's house at 2 am to apologize about the fight they had for days, She also met Levi on the way to her house with her favorite ice cream in Levi's hand. And just like that, even without using words, they forgave each other as they walk silently in the night eating ice cream. Together.

There are also times when Levi visits Hange's house during the morning to wake her up for classes. His method of waking up Hange is really loud but still, the only thing Hange does is complain, roll around her bed and then doze off again. When she sleeps again, the only thing that can wake her up is the scent of mouth-watering pancakes and so having no choice, Levi makes pancakes for Hange just to wake her up. He must do it or else they are going to be late for classes. That's the only reason he's doing it.

Thinking of the times Levi visits his house caused Hange's stomach to make a noise and that's when she remembered that she didn't have dinner tonight. The thought of whatever food Levi has is mouth-watering and without thinking she typed another reply to Levi's message earlier.

_Shitty Glasses: Ok, wait there._

Pressing the switch, she shut her phone off and prepared to meet Levi. She stood up from her chair with a smile on her face but the moment she's no longer in her chair, the sight of the laboratory apparatus and the flickering lights above instead of her cozy bed and books, replaced her smile with a frown. She wasn't in her room. Hell, she wasn't even in her house. How many more times does she have to remind herself she's in the lab?

Sighing, she pressed the button on the side of the phone, turning it on. On the screen, two messages from Levi can be seen.

_Clean freak: Oi Hange. Hurry up._

_Clean freak: Open the fucking door._

_"Guess I'll just invite him here then"_ she muttered to herself and started pressing the keyboard, typing a reply. But as she was typing a reply, her hand quickly pressed the delete button, setting aside the thought of sending an invitation. 

In the first place, she must not send one to Levi. This thing she's doing right now is a secret to Levi. Inviting him would only spoil the surprise and Hange doesn't want that. Not when she hasn't even started making it yet. 

It would be a suspicious action if Hange doesn't respond so she decided that it will really be her last reply and then she'll finally start on the chocolates. At least the last message she's gonna send would tell Levi to go home and rest. Especially since it's raining and he was outside for five minutes already. 

_Shitty Glasses: Levi you should go home now, it's raining right?_

_Clean Freak: so did you make me wait here for nothing? All you have to do is open the damn door._

Even though Hange said that the earlier messages were going to be her last reply, there's no way she can't reply to Levi, that would seem disrespectful. "The next two messages would be the last one." She promised and sent the message she typed.

_Shitty Glasses: Just give it to me tomorrowwwww, I'm studying rn. I'm sorry Levi :(_

_Clean Freak: Studying? You were talking to me for the past hour shitty glasses. No way in hell you are studying right now._

_Shitty Glasses: It's called multitasking. Let's eat that food together tomorrow, bring it to school with you ^O^_

As she promised, she finally put down her phone and was about to leave the chair but an idea popped into her mind. The next thing she knew, she was face to face with the screen again. " _Maybe I can send one last message,"_ she said to herself and smiled at the phone.

_Shitty Glasses: And the only reason why I replied to you was that you seemed like you were waiting for my reply._

_Shitty Glasses: I'm turning my phone off to have no distractions. Good night shorty, make sure to have enough sleep so that you can grow tall._

True to her word, she finally _finally_ turned off her phone and she moved it to the farthest side of the table, making sure that she won't reach it and be tempted to open it again and see Levi's reply.

Leaving the table, she went to the cupboard and collected the materials she needed such as the measuring cups, thermometer, and beakers where the chocolate mixture will be placed. There are also other materials she will need but before that, she opened the minifridge found at one of the corners of the lab and took out the other ingredients like the milk, butter, and sugar. 

The ingredients were already prepared for her and were placed inside the fridge by her parents to lessen Hange's load. It isn't such a shock to them that Hange used the lab for such things as making chocolates. They knew it in one month's advance when she asked them for permission. At first, her parents didn't agree but seeing their daughter's determination changed their mind and she was allowed to use the lab whenever she pleases but there are two conditions.

One is that Hange must not blow up the lab or have an accident at all cause. And two, Hange must use her own money and her own ingredients if she wants to go through her chocolate experiment.

That was the main reason why Hange was broke for an entire month. It's because she was saving up her money to buy the ingredients for Levi's Valentine's chocolates. Nanaba offered to help by letting Hange borrow her money, but Hange refused and strive to get the ingredients on her own, using her efforts. 

Just two days ago, her money was enough to buy the ingredients necessary for the chocolates, and earlier, she didn't go home with Levi to go to the convenience store and purchase the ingredients she waited to get for one month.

The fact that she is standing at the lab peeling the wrapper off the chocolates, is proof that she is successful at letting her experiment continue. True, it meant that she didn't get to get that science book on sale but at least she was able to buy the ingredients for the chocolates. 

There's always next time for a book sale, but Valentine's day only comes annually. Hange will grab hold of this season to show Levi her gratitude for everything. 

Why is she making all this effort for Levi? It's because he was always there through times of thick and thin. They are opposites, but they complement each other. Despite Hange's strange antics and ways, Levi understands her. Even with all the arguments, they have over petty little things it is obvious that they trust each other and it's their own way of conveying friendship. Through the years, Levi became the emotional and mental support for Hange. He sucks at words but he has his own way to show that he cares and Hange is more than grateful for that.

Levi was the only one who noticed Hange was upset about her unusual(but still high) test score. And being the only one who noticed meant that he was the only one who took action and tried to cheer Hange up by appearing at her house in the middle of the night where they just stare at the night sky, beside each other, their hands almost touching as they sit at the stair steps located in front of the door.

In the eyes of an outsider, Levi might look like he's a self-centered boy who only cares about cleanliness and has a height complex. But in the eyes of Hange, he's the most selfless person she knows that exists. He's awkward in showing his words, but he cares.

In fact, the care he gives is genuine and honest that's why when every time Hange is feeling down, instead of sugarcoating his words, he says the brutal truth and tries to cheer up Hange with shitty jokes. 

Sometimes, Hange thinks what on Earth did she do that caused fate to let them meet. The world was being too kind to her when it decided to let her meet one grumpy shorty clean freak that turned into one of her best friends she can always rely on. 

Seriously, Hange owes Levi a lot. 

Something as simple as chocolates isn't enough to repay what he did all these years for her. Though, she will still go through with it. She will still make him chocolates and her reason is not about repaying his kindness or whatsoever.

She just really wants to make chocolates for Levi. No matter what.

* * *

Making chocolates turned out to be harder than Hange expected. She put way too much butter into the bowl and she put way too much chocolate that it almost overflowed from the bowl. Earlier, the chocolate mixture was poured into a beaker but it didn't have enough space so Hange had to transfer it into a bowl. There was a problem though, not all chocolate was caught by the bowl. Due to the lack of sleep, her eyesight was getting blurry, causing her to get dizzy and missed the very obvious bowl. 

" _Shit_ " she can only curse at her mistake as she wipes the excess chocolate off the surface of the table. After that, she resumed making chocolates. Every tries having more than five mistakes and each attempt igniting her desire to give up and doze off the bed. However, just as she was about to give up and surrender to sleepiness, her mind conjures up Levi's possible reaction to the chocolates and that was enough for her to fight off her sleepiness and start over.

She made a lot of mistakes along the way but she couldn't care less about that. What matters is that after how many tries, she's finally finished with her chocolate. Sure it doesn't look appetizing but at the very least, it is edible and decent. It's acceptable for her first time. 

She'll just try once again tomorrow. For now, the cozy bed from her house is inviting her over and this time she can't say no.  
  
Tiredness and drowsiness took over her body that she can't even think straight and didn't notice some of the melted chocolate on her glasses, she also didn't notice the constant coughing sound while she was focused on making chocolates. Her actions are just by reflex at this point as she grabs hold of the umbrella displayed outside to protect herself from the ongoing rain.

Too tired to remember that there wasn't an umbrella there earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Is this starting to make sense? I hope it is. 
> 
> Anyways, yes this is supposed to be a Valentine's Day one-shot but it ended up longer than expected. so this will probably have three or four chapters.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this!! and I think the easiest part to write here was when Hange was messing up doing the chocolates because that's the most relatable part for me. (I suck at cooking or baking or pastry making XD)
> 
> While I was writing I realized it was kind of starting to sound like my research paper when I put a minimal amount of effort. SO sorry about that :D
> 
> Also, this making of chocolate happened two days before Valentine's Day. Hange is still practicing in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this ^-^
> 
> This isn't the end of this fic yet but thank you to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate it <3(I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as I can)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Hope you have a great day ^-^ 
> 
> Once again, Thank you for reading this <3


	3. CHAPTER 3

The next day at school, life continued normally for Hange as if she didn't just stay up until 4 am to make chocolates.

 _"Levi? Levi? LEEEEEVIIIII?"_ Hange kept calling on to Levi but for some reason, he wasn't even responding despite them being seatmates. It wasn't until Hange grabbed hold of Levi's shoulders and started shaking him that he finally glared at Hange, along with his usual "tch"

The "tch" from Levi eased Hange's worry just a little bit and allowed her to proceed with her following statement which was a question to Levi.

 _"What's your favorite tea flavor?"_ She asked, the pen on the surface of the notebook, ready to write down Levi's answers.

 _"Chocolate"_ Levi who was still out of it, blurted an answer to Hange's question.

In turn, Hange stopped writing and faced Levi. _"Chocolates? Since when did you like sweet things? As far as I know, your favorite flavor of tea is either black tea or matcha. Both aren't sweet, so why is your answer chocolate?"_

 _"Shut up"_ Levi was irritated at himself for saying that. There's no way his favorite is chocolate but for some reason, that's the answer he blurted out. Maybe his lack of sleep last night is finally taking a toll on him. 

"My favorite is black tea" he answered once again, and with this answer, there was a satisfied smile on Hange's face. Hange closed her notebook, putting it inside her bag, and then adjusted her chair so that they barely have any distance separating them. 

_"I knew it"_ she whispered which surprised Levi because the next thing he knew, Hange was beside him.

It worried Hange that Levi is not his usual grumpy self today. He's not even grumpy or complaining about the dust and that's a part of his daily routine. One of the things Hange also noticed is his silence that is very unlevi-like. Thinking that the reason for his strange behavior is his sleep schedule, she asked him another question. "Anyways, What time did you sleep ?"

 _"Mind your own business four eyes_ " he tried to act irritated but he failed and ended up sounding tired instead. Which was the truth. And Hange clearly noticed it when her mouth closed, face morphed into a worried expression as they stare at Levi with concern.

Even with her shitty eyesight, it was clear as day to Hange that Levi was acting off and exhausted. And honestly, it worried her. It seems like Levi didn't get an ounce of sleep at all. 

The rest of the day continued without Hange pestering Levi. Or at least she tried to not pester Levi to give him the rest he needs but as if on reflex, whenever it was lunch, Hange just automatically talks to him about whatever scientific thing Levi obviously didn't care about. But still, even though Levi was tired and in need of sleep, he was still listening and sometimes sneaks in a remark or two which always brings a smile to Hange's face.

It isn't a secret that both of them are fucking exhausted. But when they are by each other's side, just talking and the other listening. Somehow, their exhaustion suddenly becomes non-existent.

* * *

 _"Oi Hange I have cleaning duty today"_ Levi wore his handkerchief around his mouth to prevent dust from entering and then continued speaking. _"Go ahead if you have something to do"_

Hange certainly has something to do and she knows that going ahead would be the best idea. But, for whatever reason, she just couldn't leave him alone. Not when he's tired and definitely sleep-deprived.

 _"Give me that"_ she swiped the broom out of Levi's hands and because of his low strength and energy, he failed in getting it back. 

_"This is not the time for you to make a mess Hange"_ he scolded and tried to look intimidating but failed when his eyes show exhaustion.

Hange just hummed and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down so he can seat on the chair. _"Just sit there, I'll clean the rest"_

_"Since when did you like cleaning?"_

_"Never"_

_"So why are you doing it?"_

Hange just shrugged and using her most natural tone, she said _"Because if it's for you, then I won't mind doing things I don't like. I'm sure you're the same with me too."_

The words that came out of Hange's mouth flowed out so naturally that it surprised Levi and left him speechless. He didn't make it obvious that he was caught off guard but of course she knows. 

Hange knows, and all she did was be smug and silent about it. 

_"The only thing you're doing is moving the broom"_ he commented, ignoring Hange's reaction when he stood up from his seat.

Hange tried to force him to the chair again by pointing the end of the broom in his direction.

 _"Sit down. You need to rest"_ she spoke in a commanding tone that obviously did not work for Levi as he extended his hands to touch the broom handle.

 _"That can barely be called cleaning"_ he pulled the broom handle closer in his direction. Even with his low energy, the force he exerted was strong enough to pull Hange along with the broom.

Hange pulled the broom in the opposite direction and they were like having a tug of war game but with a broom. _"It's cleaning. I'm using a broom."_

_"Just moving the broom isn't cleaning"_

_"Geez you're such a clean freak"_

_"And you don't care about cleanliness at all"_

_"You just care too much about keeping things clean"_

They continued throwing their remarks on each other and at the same time, snatching the broom from each other's grasp by pulling it in opposite directions. Their eyes had this determined look that gazed at each other until the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard by the both of them.

_"There are more brooms in the cleaning closet, don't fight over that"_

Turning both of their heads in the direction of the voice, they were met by Erwin who his one eyebrow raised and arms crossed. _"Levi and I aren't the only one in cleaning duty I suppose"_ he sighed and looked pointedly at Hange.

 _"Oh"_ She released the broom from her grip and then approached Erwin. 

_"I'll be taking Levi's place in his cleaning duty"_ she spoke in such an easy manner, causing Levi and Erwin to turn their faces on the brunette.

Erwin had an amused look on his face as he ignores the irritated atmosphere Levi is giving.

 _"You will?"_ he asked Hange who only gave him an approving nod.

 _"No she won't"_ he confirmed and then hit Hange with the broom handle lightly but still caused an overreacting yelp of pain from the brunette. 

_"You're just gonna make a mess and cause more trouble for Erwin"_ he explained and looked at Erwin only to be met with a sly smile.

"Not really. I won't mind having Hange around" Erwin still with that sly smile of his, grabbed another broom from the closet and threw it to Hange. _"Here you can have this"_

She successfully caught it and even twirled the broom around her fingers before placing it on the ground and started sweeping. She was looking at the dirt she's supposedly sweeping when she spoke up. _"See Levi, Erwin doesn't have any complaints having me around"_

 _"Tch, do what you want"_ he sat back on his chair and closed his eyes. Trying to pretend that he doesn't hear Hange and Erwin laughing about some science joke he doesn't understand. Maybe he would have understood it if his head doesn't ache so bad but even if he did, it's not funny at all. Why the fuck is Hange laughing about some stupid joke.

Levi had to tolerate more of their shitty science puns until finally, Hange lend a hand for him to stand up. 

_"Come on Levi, let's go home"_ she smiled at him and helped him stand up from his chair even though he could have stood on his own without needing to touch Hange's hand.

 _"You're not going home with Erwin?"_ Levi annoyingly blurted out, mentally slapping himself at the realization of what he just said.

Hange just blinked at Levi, turning her head to the right because of confusion. _"Why would I go home with Erwin, his house is on the opposite way"_

 _"Tch, let's just go"_ he pulled Hange by her hand and lead her to the exit of the room, not even giving her a chance to say goodbye to Erwin.

Inside the room, Erwin was wiping the board with a knowing smile on his face. 

_"Those two...I suppose there's no need to rush, they'll know soon"_

_"But really? I'm a third wheel once again"_

* * *

The walk home was...not quiet. As expected, it would be filled with Hange's enthusiastic and energetic voice. For some reason, Levi can't bring himself to shut Hange up even though his head was starting to hurt because of the other noises surrounding them.

Maybe the reason why he can't bring himself to stop Hange from talking is the passionate look on the brunette's face, her eyes brimming with excitement and the sun reflecting on her glasses that makes it look like her eyes are shining with glee.

It's that face that looks the most natural to Hange the most. And it's that look that Levi likes seeing the most. There's no way he can afford to remove that expression from her face.

The expression was only removed from Hange's face when she noticed Levi staring at her. _"Levi, is there something on my face?"_

 _"There's filth on your face"_ he lied and averted Hange's gaze. The words came out too fast as if he was planning on making it as an excuse for staring. _Which he definitely was not doing._

 _"Hm, if you say so,"_ she said as she turned to the right crossroad, leaving Levi behind.

 _"Oi, Hange"_ he called out to the brunette who looked back to Levi. He grabbed Hange by the hands and returned her to where he was standing earlier. 

Without looking at her face, he said three words that caused a surprised expression on Hange's face. _"We're eating together"_

_"Huh?"_

_"We're eating together"_

_"haaaa???, But you need to go home and rest"_

_"You're hungry right, you didn't eat at lunch"_

Hange opened her mouth to say something but before she can, Levi let go of her hands and stopped walking, entering a door he opened.

In front of her was a cafe with paper hearts and balloons displayed on the door. The mirror surrounding the cafe makes it possible for her to see the inside of the place. She can see students and adults seated at tables with hearts around them, there's a chocolate fountain in one of the tables, placed on the center.

Hange recognized some of the faces inside. Actually, she knows some of the people and is even friends with them. For example, Moblit was sitting with Nifa and beside them, Petra and Olou are talking to each other. 

While looking through the glass, the guard of the cafe approached her, guiding her to the door and then opening it for her telling her that her partner is waiting. Confusion was evident on Hange's face as she walks looking for Levi, her supposedly partner. She saw him on one of the tables at the very end of the cafe located near the counter and cashier. Beside his table are a wooden bookshelf and two potted plants. 

Hange went to Levi's table and sat on the other end of his chair. 

_"So why are we suddenly eating here? I mean, I get hungry all the time but when I do it's just food stalls we go to. Why a cafe today?"_ She asked Levi, checking his facial expression for any change. 

There wasn't any change but while waiting for one, she remembered something. _"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? YOU'RE SICK TODAY RIGHT? YOU SHOULD GO HOME AND REST"_ she yelled and stood up, banging her hands on the table and created a thud sound.

Luckily, the music was loud enough so only a limited number of people turned to Hange's way to see the commotion. It bothered Levi though.

 _"Hange, stop making such a big fuss about this"_ he scolded and glared at Hange. The glare clearly didn't work on the girl as she was unfazed by it but she decided to seat down to not seem disrespectful. 

_"Fine but after this, you go home and rest,"_ she said and moved her head around to observe the place. There are times where she waves to people who meet her gaze.

A waiter approached their table and handed each of them a menu. Levi stayed silent as he scans the options of the menu. In contrast to the brunette in front of him who sent the waiter a smile and words of gratitude.

While scanning the menu, Hange can't help but notice the design of the template. It was full of hearts, swirls, and chocolates. When she put down the menu, Levi's eyes were staring at her.

 _"What's your order?"_ Levi asked. 

_"Can I order the whole menu?"_ Hange joked but earned an unamused look from Levi. Which she of course expected.

Levi sighed and took out his wallet, revealing a couple of bills and coins.

 _"You're paying me back if you do_ " he said in a monotone voice.

 _"Wait you will???"_ There was hope heard in the way she said it as she opens her mouth wide opened at shock and disbelief.

 _"Tch, of course, I won't"_ he spoke to the waiter about both of their orders while Hange was left thinking.

 _"So I'll pay you back for this too?"_ She asked, a frown appearing on her face.

 _"We both know you won't"_ he stated, opening his mouth to say another sentence but instead what came out was a cough and he was forced to cover his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket.

Levi kept coughing for minutes and Hange's worry from earlier came back. 

" _I told you, you should rest"_

Hange was now sitting beside Levi, her hands tapping his back as he continues coughing. _"After this, you go home and rest ok"_ she spoke with concern.

_"I'm not sick Han-"_

There wasn't a chance for him to finish his sentence because suddenly, Hange leaned her body closer to him, her hand on Levi's forehead. _"Wow you're hot"_

 _"Thanks"_ Levi blurted out, in a daze because he was not thinking straight and the first thing that came to his minds was not his temperature.

Hange just rolled her eyes at his statement and spoke up. _"See you're even out of it."_ She removed her hands from her forehead and returned to her seat.

 _"And just so you know Mr. Ackerman, I was talking about your temperature"_ she added, with a smug tone. 

_"Shut it"_ Levi ordered and sent a threatening look to Hange. 

Opposite to what Levi said, Hange didn't shut up and her teasing only got worse. She kept calling him adorable because he looked like a kid. 

Hange's teasing only stopped when the waiter came with their orders. She was too occupied with eating that she didn't have any time to make fun of Levi or notice that he was watching her gobble up the food. 

Just as she thought she was finished eating and prepared to pack up her things, there was another food that arrived at their table brought by the same waiter from earlier. It was two red boxes with a ribbon on top and inside were pieces of chocolates shaped into tiny little hearts.

Hange took one piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth, chewing it and then squealing in delight about the taste. 

_"This tastessssss so good. You should try one"_ Hange offered Levi some chocolates but he only turned his head away from the delicacy. 

Hange just shrugged and swallowed the chocolates in her mouth. _"Why did you order one if you aren't gonna eat it in the first place"_

 _"I'm really sorry to interrupt but those chocolates are part of the promo this cafe is hosting for a limited amount of time"_ the waiter is once again on their table, informing Hange about the deal with the free chocolates.

 _"Promo?"_ Hange asked, causing the waiter to use her fingers, pointing at something on the menu. 

Hange's eyes followed the waiter's fingers and landed on the bottom part of the menu.

_"Limited Promo: Bring your date and you get 2 boxes of chocolate for free this Valentine's day"_

The waiter read it out loud and then looked at Hange's reaction. Both shock and confusion were present on Hange's face and the waiter only chuckled at her. 

_"Well, that's pretty much it, please enjoy your date"_ the waiter bowed at them and left the table.

 _"Levi, I think you have some explaining to do but since you're sick I'll bombard you with questions some other time"_ she spoke to Levi, who suddenly found the bookshelves beside him interesting. If this was a conversation with normal people, they would have perceived Levi's action as disrespectful and rude. This was a conversation yet the other isn't paying attention. Or pretends to not pay attention.

But since this is Hange, she didn't find it disrespectful and even found the action where he averts his gaze from her, adorable. 

They exited the cafe and walked to their respective houses. Hange didn't let Levi go home alone and insist that Hange walks Levi to his house. Of course, Levi refused but Hange doesn't take no for an answer. 

On the way to Levi's house, they had a conversation that is similar to a question and answer about chocolates. Hange asks questions, Levi answers until she's finally satisfied and moves on to the next question. There were too many questions that both of them thought the conversation isn't gonna end. However, when they finally reached the doorsteps of Levi's house, their conversation ended and it was evident that Hange wanted to keep going but must separate now. 

_"Rest up ok? If you can't go to school tomorrow, don't go. There's a lot of people who's gonna chase you till the ends of the Earth just so they can give you their chocolates"_ she smiled at Levi and turned her back against him, waving her hands goodbye. 

Levi just groaned at the thought of Valentine's Day, watching Hange walk away from his house and then closing the door.

* * *

_"Nana? Am I doing this right"_

Hange has a bowl of chocolate in her arms, while her head is leaned to the side, using her ear to keep the phone from falling.

 _"Hans put me in speakers or better, let's video chat so I can see what you're doing"_ Nanaba, the voice from the phone said which Hange followed. 

She pressed the speaker icon and let her phone lean on her bag, setting it upright. 

_"So do you think this is ok?"_ Hange wiped her hands on the clothes she's wearing as she waits for an answer.

" _Hm, I can't really tell just by looking at it."_ Nanaba stated and then continued, " _but no matter what you give Levi anyway, I'm sure he'll love it"_

 _"He doesn't like his chocolates too sweet and he doesn't like it bitter. He likes the ones that easily melt in his mouth"_ She ignored Nanaba's last statement and continued muttering information no one really needs to know about.

" _Hange_!"

She snapped out of her mumbling and turned to the screen and saw Nanaba with a frown on her face. At first, Hange was sorry about whatever it is that made Nanaba frown but then, Nanaba smiled softly. 

_"Hange, it doesn't matter what the taste is. What matters is that your feelings reached him"_ Nanaba stated with a gentle voice, her smile not leaving her face until Hange opened her mouth.

 _"Feelings?"_ Hange paused and thought for a second. When she finally understood what Nanaba meant, a gasp escaped from her mouth. 

_"Oh....."_ Hange hesitated before continuing

Nanaba filled up with glee and awaited Hange's answer. She's been waiting for this since the moment Levi and Hange first met. If her friend's attraction to Levi was a flower, it was still a bud before, but now it is fully bloomed. Hange was just too oblivious of her own feelings to notice and the fact that she hesitated to continue her sentence earlier caused Nanaba to assume that Hange finally understood.

But, Nanaba thought too soon.

 _"Oh! You meant chocolate fillings"_ Hange exclaimed and started explaining about how she will infuse tea in Levi's chocolates. 

Even if Hange was so enthusiastic at explaining the chocolate filling she'll use, There is no one listening because the only person she's talking to is currently banging her head on the table. And Hange didn't even notice not until there was a yelp of pain coming from the phone.

_"Owwww"_

_"Why were you hitting your head on the table?"_ Hange asked Nanaba but didn't receive an answer to her question.

What Hange got was another question as Nanaba take no notice of what Hange asked. She took a deep breath and with a serious expression, asked Hange a question.

_"Hange, Levi is your friend right?"_

_"Eh? Why suddenly that question? But, yes he is my friend even though sometimes he denies it. We're close friends. I'm sure you know that already"_

Nanaba overlooked Hange's answer and continued asking questions.

_"And we're friends right?"_

_"Of course we are!"_ Hange answered a bit offended.

_"So why is Levi the only one getting chocolates?"_

_"Huh?"_

The last question Nanaba asked, for some reason, Hange can't answer. Rather, she was unsure of her answer. 

_"Don't worry I'm not mad, but I hope soon you'll give me a proper answer when I ask you that question again. Not rushing you though. Take your time"_ Nanaba stated.

Hange only nodded at what Nanaba said and continued at mixing the chocolate from the bowl. She didn't say a word because her focus was aimed at making chocolates and has no time to speak. The question Nanaba asked lingers in her mind though.

 _"I need to hang up soon. It's almost 12 am"_ Nanaba said and prepared to press the end call button before saying one more thing.

_"Don't forget to add love by the way, it's the special and secret ingredient"_

When Hange heard that, she told Nanaba to spare a few more minutes so that she can explain what she meant by love.

 _"Nana, don't end the call yet"_ Hange pleaded, her hands now at rest. 

Nanaba retreated her hand away from the end call button and explained. _"How can I say this in words you can understand...I guess just think of the person while making your chocolates. Think of how they will react and think of why you wanted to make the chocolates in the first place"_

 _"So you're saying I should just think of Levi?"_ Hange waited for an answer to her question but only a beeping sound was heard, signaling that Nanaba ended her call. 

Hange picked up her phone to hide it inside her bag and just as she was about to close the zipper, her phone vibrated and she checked it to see what's the cause of the vibration. It was a message from Nanaba it read.

_Banananice: make sure to put Levi on mute btw, you can't afford to get distracted. Levi always gets distracted if you're the one chatting him and vice versa._

_Banananice: don't even bother replying to this message. Good luck with your chocolates!! You can do it <3_

Hange just rolled her eyes at the first message but the second message gave her determination and she clapped her hands together. _"Ok so all I have to do is what I did yesterday and think of Levi, I guess"_

So that's what she did. While pouring chocolate into molds, her mind was full of Levi Ackerman. The times when Levi scolded her, supported her, and the times when Levi was there for her in times of need. 

It was a bit selfish but while recalling her memories with Levi, she also found herself hoping that Levi would like the chocolates she's currently making. Cooking isn't her specialty but still, she wants to make the perfect chocolates for Levi. 

She let her mind wander further, and as she infuses tea on the chocolates absentmindedly, she neglected the constant coughing sound from outside the laboratory and didn't let it interrupt her thoughts.

The selfish thoughts entering her mind. The thought that even if Levi is her friend, she didn't want to part with him, she doesn't want to go their separate ways. In case they do go their separate ways, she wants him to continue supporting her and in turn, she'll support him. 

Levi is her friend....but not all friends stay together. Friends come and pass. That's something she's aware of and pretty much accepted. If life was a book, friends and school would be just a chapter in that book and whether those friends are still part of the next chapter is up to life.

And Hange wants Levi to be in the next chapters. Better, she wants him to be in the entire story of this book called life. She always wants to be by his side but she knows that people would have to part one day... So until that day comes, she'll treasure the times she has with her friends and especially, Levi. 

" _Oh....I...."_ Her mouth slowly formed the words as she stares at the chocolate mixture in front of her.

*Cough* 

_"Huh?"_ Whatever she was thinking and so close to realizing earlier has now exited her mind because of that coughing sound in addition to the pouring rain outside. She has thought of checking the origin of the coughing sound but decided against it when she heard the kettle going off. It's probably just a random passerby anyway

 _"the tea must be ready,"_ she said to herself, touching the lid of the boiling kettle with no sort of protection which was a bad idea because as soon as she made contact with the lid of the object, she felt the heat transfer to her hand and it caused her to release a short yelp of pain.

Now if frustration didn't take hold of her senses, she would have noticed that there was a rather loud shuffling sound outside the lab just around the location of the door. But since she was way too occupied cursing the world and everything, there was no shuffling sound heard by her. In fact, the only thing that she can hear at this moment is the kettle being set on the stove once again.

Once the tea is prepared, she opened her phone and searched for a way on how to infuse tea into chocolates. A lot of videos and tabs were opened as she tries to look for the perfect method of infusing tea with chocolates. Finally, she found one and studied it thoroughly before applying it to her chocolates.

All of her focus and attention was on the chocolates and that allowed her to shake off her almost realization and thoughts about Levi earlier. 

While waiting for the temperature of the chocolate to cool down and as she measures the temperature, she thought to herself, referring to the waiting time of the temperature. _"Maybe it's not the right time yet...."_

But is it only the temperature she's referring to?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY LATE VALENTINE'S CHAPTER. I had a hectic schedule and I even had the guts to procrastinate. WOW.
> 
> Fun fact: most of my basis in making chocolates is an anime called yumeiro patissiere. It's a very nice anime btw
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it ^-^


	4. CHAPTER 4

  
The sky was clear and underneath that clear sky is a hoard of students rushing to give their chocolates to their special someone, friends, and teachers. Amidst the chaos, Levi Ackerman was sitting on top of the rooftop, enjoying the distant noises as he closes his eyes, trying to calm down his headache.

 _"I knew you'd be staying here"_ a voice was heard accompanied by the creaking sound of the door as it closes.

It wasn't necessary to open his eyes, he already knows who the person in front of him is just by the voice and because that person, who happens to be a girl with shitty glasses, is the only person that can enter the rooftop during this day.

 _"What is it Hange,"_ he said while his eyes remain closed with no desire to meet with the sunshine that will make his headache worse. He had considered opening his eyes just so he could see his companion's bright smile looming over him. 

However, when he remembered how radiant Hange's smile is, his eyes remained close. not wanting to be blinded by it but at the same time, he isn't that much opposed to the idea of being blind if it's Hange's smile. Those were his thoughts that keep swirling around his mind as his eyes are closed. And it will stay at the back of his mind and never be vocalized. Who knows how much teasing she will do if she knew.

His eyes might be closed but his senses aren't. He was able to feel Hange setting down on his right side, tapping what seems to be something made out of plastic. Whatever it is, tapping it creates an annoying sound Levi badly wants to get rid of. 

_"Will you stop that?"_ he hissed and sounded annoyed. The tapping sound really is annoying to his ears and does nothing but get to his nerves.

Hange stopped for a moment and then continued tapping the plastic, which was the cover of her lunchbox. 

_"Does it make your headache worse?"_ She asked with sincerity although not stopping with the noise she's making. Each second getting louder and nerve-wracking.

Levi opened his eyes, sending a glare to the girl on his right side. _"If you knew about my headache can you just stop with the tapping noise"_

"I didn't know that" she quipped, the noise stopped as she continued. _"I was trying to make you admit that you have a headache so I can do this"_

There was no time for Levi to reply about what Hange said because the next thing he knew, some hand was on his hair, grabbing his hair downwards along with his head. It landed on something soft that he thought was a pillow. His thoughts about it being a pillow were proven wrong when the hand left his hair and he was forced to look at the owner of the hand. Of course, the only person who'd do this out of the blue is her. 

He has his head on Hange's lap and from his view, he can see the pleased expression planted on Hange's face.

Suddenly, the hands started to move on Levi's head, petting Levi as if he was some kind of animal. The action caused Levi to frown but no words of protest came out from his mouth. This caused Hange to chuckle and only made his frown deeper.

 _"Don't even think of standing up"_ Hange said as she continued petting Levi's head, earning nothing but an annoyed grumble from him.

Her hands left Levi's head for a minute. _"Fine you're free to stand up if you want to get dizzy that is"_

 _"Tch"_ was the only thing Levi can say as his head remained on Hange's lap. 

They were surrounded with a comforting silence until Hange broke it by her decision to lecture him. _"I told you that you shouldn't have gone to school if you weren't feeling well"_

 _"And it looks like you didn't get that much sleep too..._ " Hange noticed the bags under his eyes earlier that Levi decided to conceal by the use of his closed eyes. It doesn't work for Hange though because the moment Levi entered their classroom earlier, she knew something was wrong. 

Levi just moved his head sideways, not removing his head from Hange's lap, and said. _"I'm not sick Hange"_ he sounded convincing for a second but a cough escaped his mouth.

 _"Yeah, you're not sick. It's only a headache and a cough you have. Yup, not sick at all"_ she rolled her eyes and continued. _"You should sleep"_

 _"I don't need sleep,"_ Levi said.

 _"Yes you do"_ she retorted

_"Prove it"_

_"That you need sleep? Ok"_ Hange scoffed but her scoff was just her mocking Levi in a good old friendly way.

She took a deep breath and started explaining. _"First, you're sick and you need rest"_

 _"That's not-"_ Levi started to deny what Hange stated but Hange won't let him.

She made a shushing sound and put her finger on Levi's lips. _"Ssssh, let me finish"_

Levi complied and shut his mouth to let Hange finish because the motion of her hands petting his head is comforting and sleepiness is trying to take over. 

_"Second, you didn't call me by nicknames since yesterday and you only do that when you're mad or you're sick"_ she explained and continued her statement now that nobody's interrupting her.

 _"And obviously you're not mad since your head is still on my lap, which brings us to the latter point that you are sick, tired, and needs sleep"_ her conclusion made sense but Levi won't give her the satisfaction of being correct that easily. 

_"I do not need sleep"_ he sounded convincing and full of monotonous energy, but of course Hange knew what he was up to.

Hange moved her lap in an attempt to stand up but since Levi didn't move away, she didn't continue and stayed in her position. 

_"Would you rather have a fan meet with your fangirls instead?"_ She suggested, her hands still on Levi's hair. 

Levi turned his head to face Hange, but at the same time his eyes were met by the bright sun and he had to squint as he threatened Hange.

 _"Don't you dare"_ he spoke in an intimidating way but his squinted eyes aren't making it intimidating at all. 

Hange opened her mouth, preparing to yell but when she demonstrated it, it's only like a whisper. _"everyoneeeee your one and only Levi Ackerman is looking for a date this Valentine's Day"_

 _"You're selling me out?"_ Levi raised an eyebrow even though he's certain Hange will not sell him to his fangirls. Probably.

Hange had a look full of mischief on her face as she whispered. _"Maybe I will"_

 _"Tch, you're not getting my chocolates if you do"_ he declared.

With a frown on her face, Hange whined _"EHHHHH??? You're blackmailing me?"_

 _"Just doing the same thing you're doing"_ he responded.

 _"Geez fine, I'll just bore you with physics problems to make you fall asleep then"_ she stated and began muttering formulas and principles. It will make any person who isn't a fan of science bored and sleepy.

There's no mistake that the physics Hange is spewing is absolutely boring. But for some reason, Levi found himself listening to it, not understanding a single thing about whatever it was but still listening because it's Hange voice. 

Hange was mistaken when she thought that it's gonna make Levi fall asleep because of boredom. Quite the contrary, even with his closed, Levi was awake and listening to her every word, no matter how complex it might sound. 

If this was a different person announcing about physics problems and shit he doesn't care about, one second would all it take and he's gonna be in his nap if he chooses to. However, the person speaking at this moment is Hange and...

If he's gonna choose between sleeping and listening Hange's voice, He will choose the latter every time. Even if he doesn't understand the words of the sentence, even if he's at the brink of sleepiness, his decision would always be to listen to Hange's voice.

Still, that's something he would never admit to anyone. His own self is not an exception.

 _"Hey, Levi"_ she called out to him, hoping to get his attention.

Levi didn't speak but made an effort to let Hange know he was conscious.

 _"Hm,"_ he hummed.

 _"Will you accept..."_ Hange paused, thinking whether or not to continue her statement. She stopped her thinking and arrived at a decision when she saw Levi's peaceful expression on top of her lap as his eyes are closed. 

That sight is something Hange didn't wanna ruin so she kept her mouth shut, the phrase _"will you accept my chocolates"_ staying in her mind. Perhaps, she'll just ask the question later. 

For now, she's gonna appreciate the tranquility of the atmosphere surrounding them. With Levi by her side, getting his well-deserved rest.

 _"Hope you feel better soon"_ she whispered and closed her eyes, missing the opportunity to take a glimpse of Levi's soft smile as he slowly lifted his hands to take off Hange's glasses before he succumbed to his exhaustion and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hange pushed the door open, entering the house with a bag in hand. Inside the bag were chocolates she planned to give to Levi today at school. That was the initial plan she had for today but when they were at school, something came up and her plans were delayed.

 _"Levi?"_ She entered the room, forgetting to knock as she pushed the door open. 

She called to the boy surrounded by blankets, the water beside him, and asked him a question that didn't receive an answer. _"Are you asleep?"_

She pulled on the chair around the table carefully so that no creaking noises are made that would interrupt the nap of a sleeping grumpy. Setting the bag of chocolates on the floor, she sat on the chair and took out her phone, each press producing a rather loud sound.

 _"Hange?"_ a raspy voice spoke, followed with a cough.

Hange diverted her eyes away from the phone and sat on the edge of Levi's bed, extending her arms to stop Levi from standing up. _"Nope, not on my watch. You need to rest. In the first place, if you didn't push yourself earlier this wouldn't have happened"_

 _"Great, just what I needed, a fucking lecture,"_ he said in a sarcastic manner and laid his head on the pillow.

Hange crossed her arms. " _It's unfair if you're the only one lecturing me when I'm sick"_

 _"Do you want tea?"_ Hange changed the topic and prepared to stand up from the bed. _"I'll make you some"_

Levi gave Hange a stern look and all it took was one stern eye contact for Hange to comprehend what he meant by it. 

Before closing the door and exiting the room, she spoke. _"Don't worry, I will try not to poison you"_

There was an emphasis on the word try as she closes the door, leaving Levi surrounded by blankets.

After the tea was prepared, she once again entered the room with a tray in hand. By using her foot, she exerted enough force for the door to open without the use of her hands since it was occupied with holding the tray of tea and snacks. She almost lost her hold on the tray of snacks when her eyes saw Levi sitting upright on the bed, peeking at the bag Hange brought along to her visit. That was the bag that contains the chocolates she made for Levi.

Deciding not to panic, she cleared her throat to get Levi's attention.

 _"You know there's something called personal space"_ she informed.

 _"Says the one who invades my personal space"_ Levi retorted, placing the bag on the ground as if no one caught what he's doing.

Hange set down the tray she's holding on the table and then pulled a chair, taking a seat on it. _"You should have asked me if you're curious about what's inside the bag"_

 _"It's poison,"_ Levi said with no hesitation.

She was about to rebut Levi's statement but when she remembered the capabilities of her cooking skills, all she can do was chuckle nervously. 

Her chuckle meant that she was joking when she said. _"It's kind of similar to poison..."_

 _"It's edible though!"_ She defended. 

Putting her hand inside the bag, she took out the box of chocolates she made for Levi and then gave it to him nonchalantly.

 _"Wanna try one?"_ She offered.

 _"It's yours anyway"_ she added as Levi removes the chocolates from her hands. 

There was a ribbon on top of the box of the chocolates and Levi decided to untie it first. Inside of the box were chocolates of different shapes and sizes, most of them are wobbly and don't look similar to the shape they should be. Nevertheless, it is still recognizable. 

Levi recognized some of the chocolates shaped like tiny little teacups, cleaning supplies, books, and glasses. He has no idea how Hange was able to shape it into a variety of shapes because as far as he knew, chocolate molds for teacups don't exist unless pre-ordered or made by hand. Whatever it was, he found the action just a little bit endearing. 

Lost in his thoughts, He didn't notice that the only thing he was doing was staring at the box of chocolates in front of him. It was only when Hange made a sound by hitting a spoon and the teacup together that he stopped staring and finally took one piece of chocolate from the box.

The one he took was shaped like a teacup, based on this taste he can admit that it was a very unique and strange flavor. It easily melts in his mouth which is a nice factor for him but it tasted sweet at first, too sweet. The longer it stayed in his mouth, the sweetness slowly disappeared and was replaced with a dark and malty flavor with a slight bitterness. 

Black tea. Levi knew the flavor tasted familiar and the realization that it was black tea brought him to recall yesterday's events when Hange was asking random questions about his favorite tea blend and all that. She infused chocolates and tea together and even took the effort to shape them up into shapes that reminds Hange of him.

He can see from the corner of his eyes that Hange was tapping her foot. A gesture Levi recognized as one of Hange's habits whenever she was awaiting feedback and criticisms. He supposes he should at least give her some compliments about the chocolate. It wasn't perfect but it didn't taste bad.

Levi opened his mouth in an attempt to compliment the chocolates she obviously put the effort in. But what came out from his mouth was not a compliment. It was the exact opposite.

_"It's bitter"_

_"It's too sweet"_

_"The texture isn-"_

The last statement was left unfinished since the next thing he knew...

A pair of lips was crashed into his. Shutting all his attempts of complaining. It can be considered a quick kiss and when the lips left him, chocolate was pushed into his mouth.

 _"Taste the rest of the chocolates before you complain clean freak,"_ Hange said and removed her finger from Levi's mouth, wiping the melted chocolate on her clothes.

There was no response from Levi. He didn't know how to respond. It happened too fast and he may or may not want Hange to repeat it again... One thing for sure, his temperature certainly increased and his fever is not going away anytime soon. If anything, it has only gotten worse.

As for Hange, she didn't really know what prompted her to do that. Suddenly, her face was moving close to his and without warning, she captured Levi's lips while the chocolate is in her hand. The moment Levi was caught off guard, Hange pushed the chocolate into his mouth. 

_"It was my desperate attempt to shut Levi up"_ she convinced herself, trying to disregard the fact that just saying something would have shut Levi up. There was no need for that unnecessary action but she did it anyway.

Levi ate the rest of the chocolates one by one until only two pieces of chocolates were left in the box. 

_"Next time don't use fucking lab materials for making chocolates"_ he blurted out abruptly that if Hange wasn't paying attention, she wouldn't have heard it.

At first, Hange's reaction was a little bit displeased since the harsh criticism from the shorty did not stop. _"Oh great another complai-"_

Wait. Something was strange with Levi's statement. She didn't mention anything about the fact that she made the chocolates at the lab but...

 _"How did you know I used lab materials"_ she questioned Levi, a judging glance shot at him as she resumed with her statement. _"As far as I know, only Moblit knew about it and he isn't a snitch"_

The room was filled with an awkward quietness as she waited for an answer that wasn't revealed. While she waited, the body of language of Levi that she observed was making it obvious he has no intention of answering that question at all and so she proceeded to tell her conclusion. And that was through the means of asking a question

 _"Be honest. Were you outside of the lab all this time while I made the chocolates?"_ She interrogated, noticing Levi's averted gaze. 

Levi knew he couldn't stay silent. Not when there was an eager expression written on Hange's face. So he decided to answer the question by trying to sound confident.

 _"So what if I did?"_ He dared look at Hange's eyes, expecting to get a determined look from her. Surprisingly, what he was greeted with was a face full of concern. 

_"Is that the reason why you're sick? You've been staying outside the lab for the past few days and it was raining"_ she felt guilty as the words escaped her mouth.

 _Is she the reason why he was sick?_ She thought to herself.

Now it all made sense. The constant coughing sounds she hears throughout the chocolate-making sessions every night, the umbrella outside the lab when it was raining. It was Levi all along. 

That also explains why at school the next day he acts unusual and strange like he's exhausted. Because he is. Staying in the rain at the middle of the night with no sleep must have been so rough. No wonder Levi ended up sick on his bed accompanied by a burning fever.

 _"Levi, by any chance were you worried about me?"_ She already knew the answer to that. There was just this desire to use this situation against him as teasing material.

Just like she expected, Levi won't back down from this conversation they are currently having. 

_"The only thing I'm worried about is the shitty lab. Good job on not letting it explode"_ Levi responded, the last part was meant sarcastically but Hange considered it as a compliment.

She just let out a laugh at Levi's statement, not believing anything he just said except for the last part. "I'll accept the compliment thank you very much" 

_"Just admit you were worried about me. It's not that hard"_ she added, an eye roll following what she said.

The only thing Levi responded with was a " _tch_ " which usually meant that he has no interest in pursuing the conversation. It wasn't going to be that easy finishing the conversation though. There's no way in hell Hange will let him escape this talk that easily.

She started another topic to not make the conversation end. _"Next time, tell me if you're outside the lab. I don't want you to get sick because of me. Ok?"_ There was concern evident in her voice as she speaks.

Approaching closer, she flicked Levi lightly on his forehead and smiled. **"Now it's my turn to do that"** she referred to the times when Levi always flicks her forehead and removes her glasses whenever she gets sick.

 _"Next time Iets make chocolates together!_ " She exclaimed, a bright beam forming on her face. In contrast to Levi's deadpan expression.

Levi allowed himself to fall on the bed and at the same time, closed his eyes and sighed as he said _"There's no next time. I'm not making those shitty chocolates with you at a lab"_ he dropped his hand on the side of the bed, looking for something.

 _"So if It's not the lab, you'll make one with me?_ " She waited for an answer, something she was sure she won't receive. But she was wrong because she did receive one. Not only that, it's not only an answer she got but also the thing Levi was looking for earlier when he placed his hands on the side of the bed.

It was a black box, tied with a purple ribbon and a note where the words "shitty four eyes" were written in flawless cursive. The contents of the box are assorted chocolates and biscuits, each one handmade by Levi. It looked simple from the outside but when Hange tasted it, perfection was the only word she can use to describe it as she squeals in delight. 

She was way too occupied with consuming the chocolates that she wasn't able to hear Levi's answer to the question she asked earlier. Then again, it was barely audible and is more like a whisper. 

_"I'll think about it"_ he muttered under his breath, shrouding himself with the blanket to make it less audible, and turned to the other side of the bed. 

Hange kept on devouring the chocolates until there was nothing left except for the box itself. She couldn't stop herself from eating all the chocolates in one sitting. especially since Levi's chocolates were really tasty.

She gasped, an idea coming into her mind at the thought of the taste of Levi's chocolates. _"You should teach me how to make chocolates, Levi. And next time I'll make sure mine tastes better than yours"_

 _"It will take you ten years before you reach my level"_ Levi moved the blankets down from his face just for Hange to hear that he sounded confident. 

Hange, in response, just tilted her head. _"Ha? Don't be so cocky"_

"You say that as if you're a professional chocolatier or something" she judged and added. _"Which you aren't by the way. We're both high school students and you just happen to have more cooking experience than me"_

Before Levi can say anything, she threatened in a nice way. _"Maybe I should shut you up again"_

 _"That threat won't work shitty glasses,"_ he said, glaring at Hange who just had a smirk formed in her face. 

Hange felt the corners of her mouth moved upwards at the familiar nickname she had missed even though it's only been two days since Levi last used it.

 _"I see Mr.Ackerman isn't threatened by this at all. Makes me wonder if he enjoyed that quick action"_ she said, smirking at him which only made the glare stronger.

 _"Tch, nobody would enjoy kissing you"_ he didn't want to appear defeated so he continued the conversation. It would have been better if he didn't speak up because starting from there, he has dug his own grave. 

_"And apparently, you're nobody"_ she replied, sending Levi a smug smile which only resulted in him moving his slightly red-tinted face away from Hange yet no denial about the matters regarding the certain action

She only laughed at the sight of Levi covering himself with blankets once again. Guess she's the one who achieved victory in the conversation since Levi has withdrawn and is now under the protection of the blankets, his face no longer visible. 

_"I should stop. I don't wanna make your fever worse than it already is"_ she assured, pushing her glasses up her face. 

Only a " _tch_ " was what he responded with, having no words left to answer. Even under the blankets, Hange was able to hear that " _tch_ " and just rolled her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence for an hour or so. The sound of Hange tapping her phone being the only sound that can be heard. After a few more taps on her phone, she shut it off and broke the silence, looking over to Levi who's probably still sleeping under the blankets.  
  
"I would be really happy if next time we get to make chocolates together," she said, aware that no one would reply.  
  
However, she thought wrong when she thought no one was gonna reply. Because someone did.  
  
"Just as long as you stop using lab materials" he answered, unclear at what he meant but somehow, Hange understood.  
  
It's such a shame that Levi can't see Hange's glorious smile because of the blankets covering his face. There's no need to remove the blankets though because he knows Hange is smiling even without looking at her. And that information is already enough for him to not regret his choice. probably.  
  
Even though the destined day is still one year away, Hange can't stop herself from smiling. She's really excited about the next time that she'll make chocolates. And by that time, Levi and she will be making the chocolates together. She can already picture how chaotic it will turn out and she loves every bit of it.  
  
Speaking of Love, Maybe next time...  
  
 _Love will finally be the secret ingredient._  
  
But what if...It was already part of the recipe right from the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHH FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO FINISH SOMETHING...even though it was 14 days late but hey I actually progressed and finished something which I am pretty proud of. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hoped this somehow made sense because, in my opinion, too many things happened at once. 
> 
> And uhhh was that a kiss scene? maybe i dont know. I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE ONE. but I tried and that was what I came up with, I hope it's pretty okay....
> 
> Well, what matters is that I enjoyed writing it even with my hectic schedule. 
> 
> Anywaysss, Thank you for reading this far! I'm really really really grateful ^-^
> 
> I hope every one of you has a good day/night ahead <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope my writing isn't confusing and those who are reading this understand what's happening. 
> 
> I will try and improve my writing so thank you to all who read this fic in advance and sorry for the mistakes ^-^
> 
> This fic isn't perfect but I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you did too <3
> 
> Thank you and have a great day/night/afternoon ahead!!


End file.
